


Frozen Delights

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some idiot complained in the chat room that Simon doesn't get enough sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Delights

## Frozen Delights

by Blairs Boff and jhourdhaun

Author's webpage: <http://www.fortunecity.com/lavendar/brett/283/chat.html>

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda 

* * *

Frozen Delights  
By Blair's Boff and jhourdhaun 

"I found him!" Jim's cry echoed through the snow-laden trees 

Simon hurriedly changed direction, dragging his legs awkwardly through the slush to the two figures under the tree. "How is he?" 

"F-freezing, man," Blair chattered, trying to curl further into the strong body cradling him. 

"He's almost frozen through. We need to get him somewhere dry." Jim struggled to his feet. Simon tried to help his lover with the almost limp body, but the snow wasn't helping. Finally, he was able to grab Blair's legs and together they managed to slog their way back to the tent. 

Simon quickly unzipped the flap and held it open as Jim ducked inside with his pale burden. Once inside, the two men quickly stripped open the sleeping bags, wrapping them around the semi-conscious anthropologist. 

"Dammit Jim, what the hell was he doing out there in that weather anyway?" Simon demanded forcing a pair of woolly gloves onto claw-like frozen hands. 

Jim looked up guiltily from where he was pulling Blair's frozen slushy clothes off. "He wanted to give us some...privacy, Sir," he said delicately. 

"And being Sandburg, promptly got lost." Simon finished with a shake of his head. "Dammit, the case notes weren't that important!" 

"Give it up guys..." Blair mumbled. "You're not fooling anyone..." his eyes slid closed and his head fell limply forward. 

"Damn, you told him?" 

Jim glared at the darker man. "Of course I didn't tell him. You know how his mind works." 

As the anthropologist moaned in pain, both men realised they'd lost track of what they were supposed to be doing. Simon grimaced as he caught sight of the blue smurf that at one time was Blair. "We need to warm him up soon or else he's not going to make it. Any suggestions?" 

"Help me finish getting him out of these clothes and then strip." 

" _What?!_ " 

Jim nodded, shifting Blair until he was sitting upright. "Body heat's the best way. Help me get the rest of his clothes off. No, leave the gloves on, there should be a pair of socks in my pack." 

"Are you sure about this?" Simon asked nervously, hands busy. "Is he going to be okay with this?" 

Jim looked up, a shock of worry in his blue eyes. "Simon, if he isn't he's going to be dead and then it won't matter either way." 

Seeing the anguish in his lover's eyes, he quickly set about putting the socks on the unconscious man trying to contain the thoughts of how totally suckable Blair's toes looked. _Get a hold of yourself man! This is no time to be lusting over Sandburg. You should be concentrating on warming him up as best you can._ Simon screamed at himself. 

As fast as the cold air would let him, Simon removed his clothes until he was as bare as his observer. "Jim, you need to get out of your wet clothes as well. Turning down the dial can't be good for you right now. Give him to me and we'll get under the bags." 

Jim passed the limp form over to his captain and started stripping. Simon laid back on the floor of the tent, spreading another sleeping bag out for insulation, then pulled Blair on top of him, draping Blair's arms over his shoulders and wrapping his arms around the muscled waist. He tried to ignore the tendrils of hair caressing his collarbone, the slow, shallow breaths against his cheek, the slack penis nudging his thigh.... 

Swallowing, he looked over to where Jim was.... Naked. _Oh boy_

The big man tried to control the feelings that were coursing through his body at the sight of one and the feel of the other. _I have got to stop this! Jim will kill me if he picks up I'm lusting after his Guide._ He kept picturing Jim standing over his slain body and had almost managed to ease his yearning cock when Blair wiggled and pushed his hips directly into the sleeping giant. With a moan, Simon closed his eyes and arched up praying that Jim was too busy focusing on the storm outside. 

When he saw the Sentinel sniffing the air, he knew the gig was up. 

Pheromones, darn it! 

The last vestiges of rational thought fled as Jim draped himself over Blair, sandwiching the frozen form between their naked bodies, pressing the smaller man into Simon's chest. Blair grunted idly under the extra weight, snuffling into the crook of Simon's neck. Despite his best intentions and most urgent mental commands, the police Captain felt his penis begin to rise like a death adder. Jim seemed unaware of the fact, and when he started sneezing, Simon knew why. 

Thanking every god Sandburg had ever crapped on to him about, he stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the soft sound of Jim stroking his Guide's hair and praying the police observer was too out of it to feel the iron bar ready to explode over his loins. 

Blair stared at the dark blob in front of him and gradually resolved it into a very fuzzy Simon Banks. "Captain?" he asked groggily, then moaned. His whole body was sore. But not so sore as to miss the steel pole that was trying to drill a hole in his ass. 

Blair shook his head trying to figure out what was going on, and he frowned as he realised there wasn't one steel rod, but two ... one in front and one in back. Shrugging mentally, he decided it had to be some snow induced dream and swung with it. Anything was better than focusing on the numbing cold eating him from the extremities inwards. 

As his temperature started to rise, Blair's mind started working. _I wonder how far can I take this?_ Moaning ostensibly in pain, he felt Jim gently stroking his hair, ghosting sensitive fingers down to check his hands for frostbite. Blair pushed his face into Simon's chest and resisted the urge to buck backwards as Jim's fingers trailed across the cleft of his ass on the way to check his feet. 

He realised that Simon was breathing heavily under his head, almost panting, his throbbing cock becoming a sharp, insistent presence on his right kidney. Intrigued he felt his own rise in response. 

Jim shifted up to brush a lock of hair from his Guide's eyes and gently tap his cheek. "Blair?" 

The anthropologist shouted as Jim's heavy cock brushed across his ass, the steel shaft dipping in briefly as he moved. 

Rolling over, he belted out of the sleeping bag and huddled against the side of the tent, frantically cupping his gloved hands over his aching, weeping cock. The feel of soft wool over his hypersensitised flesh nearly sent him over the edge right then, and he grabbed his journal to cover his raging erection from the two older men who were... in a similar state. 

"Sandburg," Oblivious to his hard on - which had become a regular occurrence around his guide anyway - Jim reached out a hand to the violently shivering figure. "Come here." Blair shook his head, leaning against the back of the tent as more tremors wracked him, making him unsteady on his feet. He looked down at the journal in his hands, then back up, a mute appeal in his wide blue eyes. 

Simon shook his head as Blair staggered beneath a particularly violent shudder, almost falling. The damn kid was going to kill himself over his pride. _And one of the biggest damn boners I've ever seen_ A situation like his called for the tact of a police Captain. "SANDBURG! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" he bellowed. 

The demand caught Blair so completely by surprise that he was back in the warm cocoon of his friends before he'd realised he'd moved. As soon as he was still, Simon turned and grasped his chin. "You have nothing to fear. We won't do anything you don't want." 

Blair could feel the corresponding nod from his Sentinel and felt his body relax with the warmth. While his body drifted, he could feel Jim's stubble on his shoulder as the larger man gently nuzzled him. With each stroke, tiny shivers shot straight to his cock and it suddenly occurred to him that he wanted everything they had to offer. He'd been intrigued by the relationship between the two larger men ever since he'd figured out who Jim's new lover was and now everything in him was screaming to know what each man had to offer. 

But did they want what he had to offer? 

The question was answered when he hesitantly leaned down and tasted the dark nipple under his chin. Simon moaned and undulated beneath him, each movement bringing him up closer against the strong body at his back. And Jim felt good. Soft strong hairless skin brushing his back, warm against his frozen skin, the other man's balls brushing teasingly at his entrance. With a moan, Blair turned his head towards Simon and before his captain knew it, he latched onto the soft lips that seemed to have been waiting for him. 

Jim nuzzled his ear, softly at first, then more demandingly, grinding his hips against the perfect globes beneath him. His movements pushed his Guide further into his captain, and both men howled at the delicious friction as their cocks ground together, pre-cum slathering their balls. Holding onto his Guide, Jim shifted to the side, Simon moving with him as the detective and captain nuzzled opposite sides of the observer's neck. As if by some unspoken command, they both moved down, Blair's head rolling from side to side in ecstasy as Jim and Simon licked and nibbled their way down his body, one at the front, the other at the back. An electric bolt shot from his brain as Jim flicked his tongue out, tasting the puckered entrance to his body. "Oh god, please, more..." Simon dropped from his tasting of Blair's stomach, taking his shaft into his mouth. 

Fire shot through Blair at the first touch of Simon's mouth on him and he barely was able to stop himself from knocking back into Jim. The dual sensations of being engulfed in the front and penetrated in the back was driving him quickly to the point of no return. Simon slowly worked his way up the shaft until only the head remained in his mouth and then he started flicking his tongue over the weeping slit with teasing strokes. Blair's body was now in constant motion from the dual stimulation as Jim spread his cheeks wider and pushed his tongue deeper. The back and forth motion of the slender body aided both men in their endeavours. 

Blair strained and pushed between the twin stimuli, nonsensical words in a thousand different languages spilling from his lips as he raked his hands through Simon's close cropped hair, arched back into Jim's probing tongue. 

Sandburg didn't know whether to laugh or cry when his Captain released his cock and moved lower to take the well-rounded balls into the warm haven. The younger man could feel the movements of his Sentinel as his questing hands searched for something hidden amongst the items in the crowded tent. He gasped as the tongue abruptly left his opening, the owner going in search of the elusive item. Simon moved back to the rod that seemed to be begging him for more attention and started to slowly lick up from the base to the tip until it glistened with his saliva. His eyes raised at the sudden triumphant sound from Jim as the other man raised the small tube like it was a prized trophy. 

Knowing what was coming next, the police Captain abruptly drew away, sweat flowing freely on Blair brow as he begged shamelessly for more, more.. 

Simon moved slowly, leisurely, each movement planned, slowly rotating his body until they were in parallel positions. Blair lunged eagerly for the erection at his lips, tasting, nipping, swirling, a thousand sensations all at once overwhelming the dark captain. Simon moaned, once, then with a renewed vigour, returned to his treat, as Jim slowly , tenderly stroked his hands up and down the smaller man's flanks. 

The first finger was a hot shock, slamming Blair's hips forward. Drawing backwards to avoid being choked, Simon took the flushed hips in his hands, holding the anthropologist immobile as Jim turned and stretched inside him. Blair mewled and strained helplessly against the restraint, hips bucking wildly as a second finger entered, rubbing his prostate. He sucked harder, and Simon fell back, dazed by the sheer _power_ of the younger man. 

Simon thought he was going to die as Jim inserted a third finger and began to play the younger man like a violin. Blair fought against the hands that held his hips still and he decided to up the fire a bit more in hopes of release. Before Simon knew what hit him, Blair had him halfway down his throat and was humming what sounded like 'The Star-Spangled Banner'. 

Just as Blair was about to hit the high note, Jim removed his ever-diligent fingers and replaced them with his ever-ready cock. Blair screamed when the head pushed in just a bit and Simon found himself in a better orbit than John Glenn. 

Jim's mouth latched on to the side of Blair's neck like his life depended on it and Simon decided it was high time he returned the favour. Relaxing his throat, he took all of Blair's considerable length into his mouth and let his nose nuzzle the tightening balls. Blair was thrashing blindly now as Jim rode him, face pressed deep into the sleeping bag, Simon forgotten, the snow forgotten, everything forgotten but that hot steel plunging into him, again and again, rubbing him, caressing him, sending him on a deeper and deeper spiral. Simon drew back and watched, letting Jim bring his hand around, holding the smaller man's cock, stroking, teasing... 

Pushed over the edge by the sight of his lover in action, Simon crawled around, roughly parting Jim's cheeks and sinking deep into the waiting flesh. 

Simon howled. 

Jim howled. 

Blair _screamed_

The earth shuddered. 

Like a chain reaction, one to another, the powerful orgasm ripped through the three men, leaving them gasping and limp in its wake. 

Slowly, three heartbeats settled down into normal rhythms and soft, kisses to necks and shoulders and heads filled the tent as steel softened into warm, wet dough. 

Blair, now well-warmed and well-loved, couldn't resist mumbling as he drifted off, "That was sure one hell of a way to come in out of the cold." 

The other two couldn't agree more. 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, how about an email?? _g_

* * *

End Frozen Delights. 


End file.
